What the Fox Say?
by soylachicaimposible
Summary: Katie and Leah Fox take on the jobs of their ancestors as mediums but, what happens when they accidentally release a ghost with a bit of taste for revenge that's killing people left and right! Can they help the Winchesters on this one?


**Let me apologize now for the cheesy title I'm trying to be witty! Am I slightly nervous about this? Of course I am! Why? I have no idea? Do I always answer my own questions? Of course I do!**

The gift my sister and I have, well I guess you could say it runs in the family. My sister and I's gig began awhile back when we moved into our new house. I was ten and Katie was 8. Apparently our house had a bit of an urban legend surrounding it about some old slave owner murdering his kids back in the 1800's. So jumping on the chance to try and scare our mom we convinced her that it was haunted. How? Well my dear reader since you are so curious to know I shall tell you! My sister and I are double jointed and we take great pride in showing off our skills any chance we get. Our cool trick is that we can pop the joints in our toes and knees repeatedly and it makes this ridiculously loud noise. So once we had convinced our mother that we thought we saw a ghost in the hallway we made her ask it questions like  
"How old are Katie and Leah?" Katie would then make a tapping noise by popping the joints a number of times to count out our ages and it went unnoticed by our mom. We thought she would catch our bluff there but she instead asked the supposed "ghost" more questions. Our mom was mystified by this, she said that this was like a repetition of history or something like that. From what she's told me, I guess back in the early twentieth century our great great grandmother was the older sister of two girls who could also communicate with ghost and even performed for arena's and did seances for people like Arthur Conan Doyle, they lost their popularity though when a bunch of scientist accused them of fraud and announced to the public that they were in fact doing the same trick Katie and I were doing. But the sister's denied the accusation, so no one really knows if they were lying or not.

"But you two are the real thing? Ah my girls! I guess it runs in the family then! Oh what if you meet them during a seance or something! They'll be so proud of you" I remember mom rambling to us that night as she tucked us in after her encounter with the "ghost". Then what started as what we thought would be a mediocre prank turned into a neighborhood sideshow. Katie and I thought about telling everyone the truth, but we were just kids then, we thought it was hysterical! It wasn't until one show in our house that we actual began seeing the ghost of dead relatives of our neighbors. You'd think that just off that we would have stopped and ran for the hills screaming, but watching them materialize before our eyes and see the happiness in their eyes as we helped them communicate with the family they left behind made us actually feel like we were doing some good. They never really did anything bad to us plus it got us loads of attention and when you're 10 and 8 years old who doesn't like the attention. As my mom predicted history did repeat itself! Our popularity got bigger as we got older and we did do a couple stage performances here and there. But not wanting to fail like our ancestors did and be accused as liars, we let thing's quiet down. Now Katie and I live together in a little house and do a seance every now and then for extra cash. We are just normal people, normal people who happen to talk to the dead, but normal people.

* * *

Katie lowered the light's and I grabbed hands with the woman on my left. She had a tear stained face and brown hair that was starting to grey a bit at the roots. Part of me wanted to tell her to go get them done because I can't stand two toned hair not to mention she'd look so much better, but my conscious reminded that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. I just rubbed my thumb against the back of her hand though to calm her down. Once everything was ready and the annoying incense that always gives me a headache was lit Katie sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"You're going to have to ask some questions to identify yourself to the spirit" Katie told our client. She nodded and sniffled as an answer.  
"Like what?" she asked.  
"Like how old you are and where you live?" I told her. She looked confused.  
"It's kind of like...Facebook you want to make sure the person actually knows it's you before you accept the friend request" Katie tried to come up with a simile. I gave her a look and she just shrugged as she realized that didn't make much sense.  
"How old am I?" our client asked. Katie looked at me. You wouldn't think we would still have to do the whole popping joints thing but it turns out that's what calls the ghost to us. I know I don't get it either? If I were a ghost and I heard a random popping noise I wouldn't be like "hey that's tapping out the same age as my alive wife I should check that out". Katie gave me a look giving me the signal to pop my joints.

_I don't want to _I tried to mentally tell her. I was then given a look from her that said

_I'm getting freaking arthritis in my foot you do it this time!_ I let out a sigh and our client gave me a strange look but I just smiled at her. Thank god I was wearing loose shoes tonight! Luckily when she came in I had snuck a peek at her driver's license so I remembered her age. As the joint's in my foot popped I felt the air grow cold around us and the candles light began to shudder but it was all interrupted by a knock at the door. It made us all jump. Katie and I glanced at each other very confused, we weren't expecting anyone.  
"Is that him? Is that my Richie?" Our client asked.  
"Just give us a moment" Katie smiled as she snatched me up by my arm and dragged me to the door. We peaked through the peephole. Is it just me or does everyone look like a serial killer when you glance through a peep hole. On the other side we saw two very attractive looking guys that I personally didn't mind finding on the other side of my door if they weren't here to kill us.  
"Do you know them?" I asked her.  
"No, do you?" she asked. I shook my head. We took another peek.

"Police!Open up ma'am we don't want any trouble" One of them said on the other side. Katie and I looked at each other.

_Holy Crap what did we do?_ We were probably both thinking! I hesitantly opened the door and the two guys showed us their badges.  
"Alright Haley Joel show's over" one of them said!


End file.
